Just Try It
by SkyGem
Summary: Sequel to Insecurities. When Rikuo and Tsurara start dating, more than a few people are heartbroken, look inside to see their reactions...Full summary inside. TsuraraxRikuo. One-shot. Warning: Some OOCness, and a ton of FLUFF


Summary: Sequel to Insecurities. When Rikuo and Tsurara first became an item, everyone at the Nura Clan main house thought they would be the reserved type of couple, never showing any PDA. To everyone's immense surprise, they turn out to be quite the opposite, openly flaunting their love in ways that range from subtle gestures such as holding hands, to not so subtly stealing kisses. Follow along as these two lovebirds go through the "honeymoon phase" of their relationship, and unknowingly break a few hearts along the way.

SkyGem: Earlier, I was re-reading the first few chapters of NnM (Rikuo was so cute when he was 9!), and I suddenly felt the urge to write an NnM one-shot. Then, BAM, this idea popped into my head. I'm warning all of you beforehand though; there will probably be a whole lot of OOCness in this fic, so don't say I didn't warn you! ~Now, let us move on to the story~

Disclaimer: I don't own NnM.

* * *

><p>Humming happily to herself, Tsurara threw open the door to her b-boyfriend's (she mentally stumbled over the word, it still felt foreign to her) room and said in a chipper voice, "Time to wake up, Rikuo-sama!"<p>

Aforementioned Rikuo-sama merely cracked one eye open, then turned over and pulled his blanket over his head, saying, "Five more minutes!"

Dismissing what he had said, the little yuki-onna set her face into a determined expression and crossed the room to the brunette's bed, pulling his blanket clean off.

Seconds later, her face was red as a tomato as she took in the bare skin of Rikuo's chest. She hadn't known that her master slept shirtless, because it was Kuro that usually woke him up; the job had been passed to her as recently as yesterday.

Even as she turned quickly around to hide her burning face, a small part of her mind wondered when he had become so fit. She'd somehow expected for Rikuo's torso to be more slender, a little feminine even, but there were firm muscles wrapped around his shoulders and she could even see the very faint outline of some abs on his stomach; he had the lean muscles of an athlete. It wasn't that surprising when she thought about it though, seeing as how he had been very active these past few years as he gradually took on the responsibilities of the head of the Nura Clan. It would be surprising for him to not have put on any muscle.

So absorbed was she in her thoughts, that when she felt a gentle hand close around her own, she almost jumped out of her skin.

The real surprise, though, was when that hand tightened into a firm (but still gentle) grip, and pulled her down so that she was, for all purposes, lying across the same torso about which she had previously been thinking.

"Rikuo-sama?" she asked in a flustered voice.

"Hm?" came his amused voice. For some reason, that made her blush even harder.

Trying to clear her thoughts, she said, "Y-you have to get up now, or we'll be late for school.

Humming happily, he said, "On one condition."

"What's that?" asked Tsurara, her face still burning.

"Don't add –sama to the end of my name."

Tsurara's face became even brighter (if that was even possible) at the thought of calling her master's name without an honorific. "But master-" she began, but was cut off.

"No master either. Just Rikuo. Otherwise I'm not getting up."

There was a short silence, then, in a quiet voice, Tsurara said, "H-hai . . . Rikuo."

The effect was immediate. Rikuo released her the moment she was done speaking, and in the next second, he had picked up the long-forgotten towel Tsurara had brought with her and was heading towards his bathroom.

Just before he disappeared through the door, he looked back once and winked at the girl who was sitting on the floor. "Don't tell Kuro, but I much prefer being woken by a beauty such as yourself."

As Tsurara's face impossibly became even redder, he smiled and disappeared, leaving the bewildered girl on the floor. Ever since their first kiss on Saturday (Tsurara still couldn't believe she'd had the nerve to do that), Rikuo had become more like his night form in that he seemed to be more confident himself, and more inclined to compliment Tsurara at every chance he got, and finally, the night before, he'd asked her to be his girlfriend.

* * *

><p>After taking a quick shower and throwing on his school uniform, Rikuo went to the kitchen to grab some food.<p>

When he entered, Kejoro and Tsurara were the only ones there, the former smiling at him.

"You look particularly happy today, Rikuo-sama," she said.

"Of course," he said, smirking. "I finally achieved a long-term goal of mine."

"Oh? And what's that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I got Tsurara to stop calling me master," he hummed happily.

Kejoro's eyebrows rose to her hairline and she smirked. "That's quite a feat," she said, sounding impressed.

Rikuo threw her a look that said, "I know, right?"

Then, catching sight of the clock, he grabbed a piece of toast in one hand, Tsurara's hand in the other, and ran out, shouting "Ittekimasu!"

They ran for a few blocks, but eventually slowed down a little, as it looked like they weren't going to be late.

"Umm, Rikuo-sa-" Tsurara cut herself off before finishing, then said, "Y-you're still holding my hand."

Shifting his grip so that their fingers were intertwined, he said, "I know."

After that, they both lapsed into silence until they arrived at the school gates.

Spotting their friends not too far ahead, Rikuo called, "Hey guys!"

Upon hearing the voice of her childhood friend, Kana eagerly turned around, ready to ask why **he** hadn't shown up, but the question died on her lips at the mind-blowing sigh she saw before her.

Rikuo was walking up to them with a smile on his face, pulling Oikawa-san along behind him.

As he approached the group, Rikuo's face became adorably confused.

"What are you guys staring at?" he asked.

Kiyotsugu, whose eyes were still locked on the couple's intertwined hands, asked, "Nura-kun, since when have you and Oikawa-san been so close?"

Finally seeming to understand the source of everyone's shock, Rikuo laughed sheepishly and pulled Tsurara closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. "We started going out last night," he said in a chipper voice.

Kana felt a stab at her heart. For some reason, the thought of Rikuo-kun being close to another girl really hurt her.

Shaking her head al little, she thought to herself, _Stop thinking such weird thoughts! The one you like is __**him**__, the guy who saved you all those times; the commander of all youkai! Why should you care if Rikuo-kun has a girlfriend?_

"Eh?" said Maki questioningly. "Only last night? I always had the feeling that you guys were secretly dating without telling the rest of us. I mean, you always come to school together, after all." Torii nodded her head in agreement.

"Oh, that's because we live together," said Rikuo nonchalantly, and Kana felt another stab at her heart. When no more questions came (due to everyone being speechless at finding out that the two lived together), Rikuo turned to Kana and smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Ienaga-san, I tried asking **him** if he could come over to your place, but he refused. His special someone tends to get jealous when he's alone with other girls."

And there went a third stab at Kana's heart as she reeled back in shock. In the last five minutes, she'd found out that **both** the guys she liked (that's right, she liked Rikuo-kun, she finally realized) already had girlfriends, and the information was too much for her to handle.

Thankfully, though, she seemed to be taking it better then Shima-kun was.

He had been mysteriously quiet ever since Rikuo-kun had approached the group, but now he had fallen to his knees with tears in his eyes.

"Why?" he shouted at Oikawa-san, startling her. "What does Nura-kun have that I don't? Why can't you be my girlfriend instead? Why?"

Oikawa-san, blushing profusely, averted her gaze and said in a quiet voice, "I'm sorry, Shima-kun, but I've known Rikuo ever since we were babies, and I've been in love with him as long as I can remember."

"No!" shouted Shima in a heartbroken voice. "I-I won't accept this!" he said, standing up. "I promise! I'll change an become better than Nura-kun, and one day, you'll become my girlfriend instead!" And with those words, he ran off into the school, not once looking back.

There was complete silence in the group for a while, and the first one to break it was Rikuo-kun.

"Well, we better get going too," he said as he removed his arms from around his girlfriend. "We don't want to be late, ne?"

"You aren't upset?" asked Torii incredulously.

Tilting his head to the side in confusion, the brunette asked, "Upset at what?"

"At Shima!" said Maki in an exasperated voice. "The dude just basically said he was gonna steal your girlfriend!"

Laughing, he waved his hand in dismissal, saying, "I'm not upset at all. Shima-kun's a good friend, and if he wants to try and win Tsurara's affections, then he can go ahead and try. If she were to fall out of love with me so easily, then it wouldn't be real love. I trust in her completely."

"Aww," said Maki in a gooey voice. "Rikuo-kun, who ever knew you were such a romantic! Tsurara-chan is so lucky!" Then, after a slight pause, a sly smile made its way onto her face. "Maybe I should try winning your affections," she said, only half joking.

Upon hearing this, Oikawa-san's eyes filled with an odd sense of possessiveness. Turning to her boyfriend, she stood on tip-toe and placed a kiss on his mouth.

Then, turning to face the now speechless Maki, she smiled, a challenge clear in her eyes.

"Just try it."

* * *

><p>SkyGem: So, what did you think? Did you like it? Was it boring? Please do leave a review and tell me what you thought! Arigatou gozaimasu!<p> 


End file.
